In the related art, an electronic apparatus having an imaging function, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, uses a solid-state imaging element, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The solid-state imaging element includes a pixel, in which a photodiode (PD) that performs a photoelectric conversion and a plurality of transistors are combined, and an image is formed based on an image signal that is output from a plurality of pixels that are disposed in a flat manner. In addition, for example, the image signals that are output from the pixels are converted in parallel into digital signals from analog signals by a plurality of analog to digital (AD) converters disposed in each pixel column.
For such a solid-state imaging element, the present applicant proposes a solid-state imaging element that can increase a speed of AD conversion processing by performing count processing in a down-count mode and an up-count mode in an AD converter (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In addition, the present applicant proposes a solid-state imaging element that can reduce noise by performing AD conversion of a pixel signal of a reset level and a pixel signal of a signal level by repetition for multiple times (for example, refer to PTL 2).